bleach_online_userfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemu's Class
Thanks to Kyleklein # Who is the author of "Bleach"? Answer: Tite Kubo # Bleach was serialized in which Japanese magazine? Answer: Shonen Jump # Bleach was shown in which Japanese TV station? - Answer: TV Tokyo # Which of the following is spelled correctly? - Answer: Seireitei # Who did Ichigo love the most? - Answer: Rukia Kuchiki # Which of the following is Ichigo's ultimate skill? - Answer: Getsuga Tenshō # What is Ichigo's Zanpakuto? - Answer: Zangetsu # Who is ichigo's voice? - Answer: Masakazu Morita # Which of the following is the most beautiful of the shinigami academy? - Answer: Yumichika # Who is the current leader of the shiba clan? Answer: Kukaku Shiba # What is Renji Abarai's zanpakto? Answer: Zabimaru # Ulquiorra is frequently teamed up with who? Answer: Yammy # Why does Aizen wear glasses? Answer: camouflage # Who is ichigo's first master? Answer: Kisuke # Kaien Shiba was Killed by who? Answer: Rukia # Who is more Powerful? Gin Ichimaru or Sakata Gintoki. Answer: Monkey King # Which of the following is unbreakable? Answer: Nokia # What do you think of the Game's Designers? Answer: Poor ugly dude # Who is the 12th squad captain? Answer: Kurotsuchi Mayuri # Who is the captain of the 6th division? (Squad 6) Answer: Byakuya Kuichiki # What is Sajin Komamura's Bankai? Answer: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o # Kenpachi zaraki's eye mask (eyepatch) is to hide what? Answer: Reiatsu # What is Jushiro Ukitake's Zanpakto? Answer: Sogyo no Kotowari # Rangiku likes to do what? Answer: Drink wine (sake) # What Number is carved (tatooed) into Shuhei hisagi's face? Answer: 69 # Who is Ichigo's father? Answer: Isshin Kurosaki # What is Gin Ichimaru's zanpakto? (english translation) Answer: God killing Spear. # What is Retsu Unohana's Shikai? Answer: Minazuki # Who is Aizen's servant? Answer: Espada # Within the visord legion who is the former 3rd divison leader? Answer: Rojuro Otoribashi # Who turned Ichigo into a shinigami? Answer: Rukia Kuichiki # Who is the smartest? Answer: Neighborhood nerd # Who out of the 9th division is a traitor? Answer: Kaname Tosen # Who does Chojiro Tadadoki sasakibe respect the most? Answer: Genryusai Yamamoto # Shenji Hiraku uses what brand of Shampoo? Answer: Vidal Sassoon # Who in the Espadas called Ichigo "Isugo" Answer: Neliel Tu Odelschwanck # Which Zanpakto do the girls like the most? Answer: god killing spear '''(Hyorinmaru is wrong) # Which is the most destructive? Answer: '''Dragon Slave # Who has the Lowest EQ (IQ)? Answer: Sheldon Lee Cooper # Who do you want to become friends with? Answer: Doraemon # How Many lieutenants are there? Answer: 12 (reason because Kaien Shiba died) # Kensei Muguruma is which Division captain? Answer: 9th division # Who is Isane Kotetsu's Sister? Answer: Kiyone Kotetsu # Name 1 lieutentenents the is "Captainless and their former captain? Answer: Hisagi-Tousen # Who can Move the Fastest? Answer: zoaldyke (not sure about this one, I got this one wrong with Yourichi shihoin) # Who is the Tallest? Answer: Levi (the idiots who made this test believe Retsu Unohana is Yachiru) # Which of the following is a zanpakto? Answer: Gonryomaru # How old is Ichigo? Answer: 15 # Who does Mayuri kurotsuchi like to experiment on? Answer: Nemu Kurotsuchi # What does the hogyoku do? Answer: It can bring out the death god in a hollow or vice versa # Which of the following is not Kenpachi? Answer: Kenpachi Chow # Which novel is written by Shunsui Kyoraku? Answer: The Rose Colored path # Who does Soi Fon hate the most? Answer: Ichigo # # # What zanpakto is Aizen? Answer: Illusion # What is Ganju Shiba's ride? (this should be written What is the name of Ganju Shiba's ride?) Answer: Bonnie # Byakuya Kuichiki and Yoruichi Shihoin like to play what game? Answer: Hide and seek ( I don't know how this is the right answer but it is.) # What is Ulquiorra's secret? Answer: ressurecion Segunda etapa # What does Tousens bankai do? Answer: Cuts off all senses. # Who knows Ikkaku's Bankai? Answer: Sajin Komamura # yoruichi shihoin transforms into what? Answer: a black cat # Ichigo is known at school for what? Answer: Fighting # Who is more tortured Kaname Tosen or Sora Inoue? Answer: They're both the same. # Who's nickname Berry-tan? Answer: Ichigo (in japanese Ichigo means strawberry) # what does the sokyoku rumored to have? Answer: power of 1,000,000 souls # Who is the most powerful flame-type Shinigami? Answer: Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni # Who is the Least moral? Answer: Gintoki # Who said this sentence, "All captain class Shinigami control the size of their Zanpakuto"? Answer: Isshin Kurosaki # What finally defeated Aizen? Answer: Hōgyoku # Who has the most gold? Answer: Bleach Operating Team # Who is the most lusty? Answer: Crayon Shin Chan # Which of the following is not sold in Kisuke Urahara's shop? Answer: Snickers # Who said this sentence, "I know the loneliness of being a prisoner."? Answer: Rukia # When Rukia was at Ichigo's house, where did she hide Kon? Answer: in the closet # Who is the Captain Commander after Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni? Answer: Shunsui Kyōraku # Kenpachi Zaraki is from which district in Rukongai? Answer: 80th district # What is Makizō Aramaki nickname? Answer: Maki-Maki # What's Haineko's skill? Answer: Neko Rinbu # Tite Kubo release which book in 1999? Answer: Zombiepowder # After Orihime Inoue's brother died, what did he become? Answer: Hollow # Who is the King of Wandenreich? Answer: Yhwach # Who has the least sense of presence? Answer: Shimura Shinpachi # Who has the least magic power? Answer: Renji Abarai # Who has red glasses? Answer: Makinami Mari Illustrious # Who is the Captain Commander of Gotei 13? Answer: Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni # Such a cute thing, must be a? Answer: Little Boy # Who is at the top of the food chain? Answer: Bear Grylls # Who caused Kaien Shiba's death? Answer: Metastacia # What is Byakuya Kuchiki's release command? Answer: Scatter # What is Aizen's goal? Answer: To become even greater than the Shinigami # Which of the following is most powerful? Answer: Conan Edogawa #Who has the darkest hair? answer: midorina shintaro # # # # #After aizen and the others betrayed the soul society what are the other shinigami? Answers:' a traitor amoung us.' #how long can you open the senkaimon to go to soul society directly? answer : 4 minutes #Before Bleach was officially released on tv, there was a pilot OVA what was? Answer: Memories in the rain #when the speed of a coin is the same speed as light? Answer: ' It'll become an electromagnetic gun'. # # # # # # Who made Nel Tu act like a child? Answer: Nnoitra # Which arrancar was modified by Aizen? Answer: Wonderweiss #Who is Yhwach's most powerful enemy? Answer: Aizen # How did Ichigo recover his Shinigami power? Answer: Fullbring # (kanji question) # How the best ABS? Answer: A'rnold Schwarzenegger' # ? # who's measurement is 78/56/79. answer: misaka # that day, mankind has recalled once dominated by whom? answer: